


General Hale

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knight Derek Hale, M/M, Prince Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, February 26: battlefield, enjoy, sword Theme Week: Survival
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	General Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, February 26: battlefield, enjoy, sword Theme Week: Survival

“Men are made on the battlefield.” General Hale said as he inspected the King's army. “You live by the sword expect to die by to the sword. Our enemy is approaching our borders, and we ride into battle at dawn. Enjoy your last night at home for; tomorrow might be your last. Dismissed.”   
Stiles fumbled with his helmet and armor, trying to escape before Derek saw him. It didn’t work.   
“Prince Stiles.” General Hale blocked his way.   
“Nice speech. I’ll just be going back inside the castle now.” Before he could get away, Derek kissed him as if it was their last.


End file.
